In a typical computer system, a memory controller facilitates the access of one or more memories in the computer system. In a scenario where the communication between memory controller and the memories is corrupted, the memories may receive an errant command. This results in the corruption of the data in the memories as the memories do not have any mechanism to detect errant commands and will perform all write operations. In order to recover from the errant command, the computer system needs to reboot. This affects the performance of the computer system and critical data may be lost.